wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Parrot and the Pirates/Robbie's Return
"The Parrot and the Pirates" and "Robbie's Return" are the two segments that make up the 36th episode of Krypto the Superdog. The Parrot and the Pirates Streaky wants to rest after several adventures, but Krypto wakes him up, so he goes to get some fish at the pier and stumbles with Stretch-O-Mutt, and then they find a pirate ship and hide to not be caught, but they have actually hidden as the ship intended booty and are carried into the ship. They meet the mouse crew and their pirate parrot captain, who has a magic skull medallion that renders Streaky powerless, so the heroes are caught, tied and made to walk the plank. under water, Stretch-O-Mutt unties himself by stretching and then turns into a raft for Streaky. They follow the pirates to a cheese-shaped island and Stretch-O-Mutt disguises as a crewmember. Streaky tries to take a sunbath but a crewmember finds him, and Streaky is caught for mistaking him with the disguised Stretch-O-Mutt, but the real one disguises as a mermaid to attract the crew's attention and then defeats them. Then he unties Streaky and turns into a sword so Streaky can face the captain, then into a pogo to jump to the captain and take his medallion away and break it, which makes Streaky recover his powers. The unpowered captain escapes to his ship but Streaky pursues and catches him. Then Streaky carries the whole ship, followed by Stretch-O-Mutt. Robbie's Return Ace and Krypto are in pursuit of Isis and enter a house of mirrors, where Krypto finds Kryptonite and Ace is caught by a net. Streaky is flying above the city in search of Krypto and stops a truck from crashing with the help of a returning robin (from Bathound and the Robin) who stops the truck with bubblegum. The robin explains that his solo career didn't go well and he wants to be Ace's sidekick again. They deduce Ace and Krypto are in trouble and go to a cannery to seek info from a gang of cats. Isis has Ace and Krypto /now with the Kryptonite as a necklace) tied to a rocket in the fair, and reveals she's working for Mechanikat in exchange or a diamond collar. Streaky finds them but is also affected by the Kryptonite and Isis ties him to the rocket. The robin tries to save them but Isis catches him and shoots the rocket with the other three. Isis cages the robin in the floating container of the collar, but the robin controls it to reach the rocket, then uses his beak to cut the Kryptonite necklace and drop it away so Krypto and Streaky can save Ace. Isis tries to escape to the house of mirrors again, where Streaky corrals her and the robin catches her with bubblegum that covers the whole house of mirrors. Ace and Krypto congratulate the robin while Streaky happily eats the bubblegum stuck on himself. Category:Krypto the Superdog episodes